Beware The God of War
by Firediva0
Summary: It was said that when the moon was full and the sky was dark, The God of War would be prowling about. He'd walk around town disguised as a fellow human, and once he'd locked his eyes on his prey, he'd turn into a gruesome and grotesque monster. JWHP. AU.


Title: Beware The God of War

Pairing: Jasper Hale/Harry Potter

Rating: T

Summary: When the moon is full and the sky is dark, The God of War will be prowling about. He'd walk around town disguised as a fellow human, and once he's locked his eyes on his pray, he'd change into a gruesome and grotesque monster.

AN: Jasper turned down Alice because the Major side of him knew that she wasn't his mate. This is also an alternate universe when it comes to both the HP world and Twilight world. Harry and the gang are muggles, and live in the quaint town of Hogsmade.

* * *

Beware the God of War…

This one measly sentence painted every sign in the city. The God of War was a legend, but it was one that everyone was afraid of.

It was said that when the moon was full and the sky was dark, The God of War would be prowling the streets. He'd walk around town disguised as a fellow human, and once he'd locked his eyes on his prey, he would change into a gruesome and grotesque monster. Fangs would elongate from his jaws, and claws would appear on his hands. Red eyes would bore into the victim's, and as fast as lighting, the figure would move.

His mouth would lock onto your neck, and he'd suck you dry. He'd relish in the sweet ambrosia that met his tongue, and he would clench his jaw in an effort to provide his prey the most pain.

He was ruthless and he was deadly, and they said that once he wanted you, you'd never escape.

Harry _knew_ this. He knew that there was absolutely no reason to keep running from him, but he had long ago decided that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

They had been playing this little game of cat and mouse for years now, and Harry could happily say that he was the first human to get away from The God of War. He was even happier to say that he had done it _seven_ times now.

' _Hah! Take that God of War! Not as great as you thought you were, huh?'_

However, Harry knew that one day he _would_ be caught.

One simply didn't get away from the same person too many times. It was sheer luck that he had managed seven times, and he knew that eventually his luck would run out.

An animalistic growl sounded from behind him, and Harry's heartbeat thumped loudly against his chest as he forced himself to go faster.

He had a feeling that the creature was going easy on him because while he may be fast, there was absolutely _no way_ that he could outrun it. He had heard the stories, and he had seen some of the victims while they were being sucked dry.

True to the legend's words, once the figure behind him set his sights on you, it was game over.

He _would_ find you, and he _would_ kill you. While most would be scared out of their mind if they were in his position, Harry wasn't. He relished in the games they played, and loved the adrenaline that would pump through his body as he was forced to push himself to his limits.

They would play all night and by the time the sun was beginning to rise, The God of War would wave once before running into the shadows and letting them envelope him.

The next day, Harry would be plagued by dreams of the creature, and when his friends inquired about where he was that night, he'd lie his little arse off until they finally accepted the little lie he had told them.

They didn't deserve to know. It was him and the figure's secret. Yes, it was a selfish thought, but it was true. It didn't concern them, and wouldn't hurt them much in the end.

Closing his eyes briefly, Harry opened them again and forced himself to go a little faster.

The figure behind him had steadily been gaining speed, and now was right on his heels. Anticipation gripped his stomach, and Harry begged silently that tonight would be the night that he was finally captured.

He wanted- no, _needed_ to see who the legendary God of War was. He wanted to see what was so special about him. The suspense was _killing_ him, and going by the deep chuckle that sounded close to his ear, it seemed the figure behind him knew all too well what Harry desired.

Harry was just about to sigh in disappointment when it happened. A large and muscular body crashed into his own, and he was shoved to the ground harshly. His body connected heavily with the ground, and Harry groaned low in his throat. For a moment, his vision was blurry but it soon passed, and he found himself looking into glowing red eyes.

He watched, shocked, as the figure on top of him grunted and looked down at him. Gold colored hair flowed fluidly down until it reached the figure's neck, and pale skin was slightly illuminated in the silvery moonlight.

A strong jaw supported a masculine face, and full lips were pulled back into a smirk. The man was beautiful, and a light blush dusted Harry's cheeks as he realized that the figure was smirking at him. The man on top of him obviously knew what caused his blush, and looked far too pleased with that fact.

Gulping, Harry spoke, hoping that his voice didn't crack too much, and that he sounded confident.

"So, you're The God of War?" he asked. Unluckily for him, his voice sounded slightly breathless, and Harry firmly blamed it on the fact that he was running for his life a mere moment before.

"The name's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Though I suppose to you humans, my name is The God of War." Jasper's voice was deep and soothing. Something that Harry loved and loathed. Trying to hide his annoyance, Harry turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Why exactly have you been chasing me?" he asked. Jasper's eyebrow rose in amusement, and Harry scowled.

"I think you know the reason why, Harry" he whispered in that deep voice of his. Oh, how Harry wanted to rip the vocal cords out of the man's throat. It was truly a shame that he liked the voice too much to even attempt to do so. As if he had heard Harry's thoughts, Jasper threw his head back and laughed. The sound was like music to Harry's ears, and he blushed brightly as he realized how much he _liked_ hearing Jasper's laugh.

Scowling at the confusing feelings building within him, Harry waited for Jasper to stop laughing.

Jasper's laughs slowly died down in volume until only the occasional chuckle passed through his lips, and eyed Harry in amusement. He was enjoying this _way_ too much in Harry's opinion. Unconsciously, Harry pouted at the thought, and Jasper's musical laugh filled the air once more.

"Aw, don't pout. I'm sorry," he apologized in between his chuckles. Harry scowled before dropping it, and sighed in resignation. The man was very different from what the legends portrayed him as, and Harry found it oddly satisfying.

Looking at Jasper curiously, he smiled when he saw that the man had a wide grin on his face. He knew he shouldn't be smiling if the legends were anything to go by, but when he first heard Jasper laugh, he knew that they probably didn't have much truth to them.

His body relaxed at the thought, and Harry just smiled goofily. It was peaceful to him, and he wasn't in the least bit scared of Jasper. If the man had wanted to hurt him then he would have already. No, it seemed that the man wanted something else.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked softly. Jasper's red eyes looked deeply into his own for a moment, and all was silent as Jasper quietly debated whether or not he should tell him. Harry waited patiently, and smiled encouragingly at the man.

"I'm not human." Jasper began. Harry nodded to show that he already knew that, and simply waited for Jasper to continue.

"I'm a vampire, and have been alive for more than 159 years. Vampires aren't the same things you humans come up with. We don't sparkle in the sun, nor do we fear holy relics. We can walk in the sun as long as we have a special piece of jewelry, but those who have already been accused and confirmed of being vampires will not use those pieces in an effort to keep our secret safe." Here he paused, and looked at Harry straight in the eyes.

"Some vampires have mates among the humans, and once we find them we are very possessive of them. Do you see where I'm going, Harry?" Jasper asked softly. Emerald met red, and Harry nodded. It wasn't hard to figure out why Jasper had kept him alive based on what he said. Sighing, he turned his head to the side, and looked off into the distance. Did he want to do this? Yes, the vampire was funny and all, but did he want to do that? He generally enjoyed Jasper's company, and he had been very excited to meet the legendary God of War.

Raising his hands to tug on his hair, surprisingly gentle hands pulled them away and looked straight into his eyes.

"You don't need to make your decision now. We can get to know each other first," Jasper whispered. Harry smiled gratefully at him, and nodded.

It would be okay. While he didn't know Jasper that well, he knew that the man wouldn't force him into it. They could work this out, and maybe…just maybe Harry would find happiness with Jasper.

* * *

Written for:

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 12 (Season 3)

Keeper: Write a crossover between HP and another book.

My Chosen book: Twilight

Team: Wimbourne Wasps


End file.
